Adam and the chipmunks : CHIPWRECKED
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Dave and the others go on a family cruise but thanks to alvin's antics they all get "chipwrecked" what will happen read and review to find out rated M for Sex
1. Chapter 1

**Seville Productions presents **

**a chipmunk studios production **

**ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS : CHIPWRECKED **

Chapter 1 Carnival Dream

**After the School concert **

It was night so Dave drove the others home not a single chipmunk was awake everyone except for Adam and Brittany . She had her head rested on her counterparts shoulder when Dave pulled his car into the drive way the other chipmunks started to slowly wake up . " Hey Britt wake up" Whispered Adam . Slowly but surely she woke up " Where are we" asked the Auburn Chipette. " Where home" whispered Adam . Once the others were inside they made there way to there rooms to get ready for the night . Once in bed everyone dreamed of the concert and everyone just slept peacefully.

**The next morning **

**(Saturday)**

Everyone gotten up to get dressed and get ready for the day . Theodore and Eleanor were cooking breakfast Simon Jeanette Jill Katy Joe Joel Megan John Dee Rebecca Cindy Alvin Paul Eddie Charlie Charlene Sheryl and Lastly Adam and Brittany along with a very sleepy Dave and Claire . Everyone all sat at the table to have breakfast while Theodore and Eleanor were cooking . Theodore Glanced over his shoulder to see everyone at the table . Finally after Dave had his coffee he helped serve up toaster

waffles to some starving hungry chipmunks " Ok guys eat up cause afterwords I have some good news" Said Dave . The chipmunks and Chipettes started to nibble on there Toaster waffles . After they were done they all took a spot on the couch . " Well I think its time that we go on Vacation and you guys deserve it for all the hard work you have put into your music careers" Said Dave happily . Everyone cheered knowing that they were looking forward to this even Adam Alvin and Brittany and the others meanwhile across at the Millers William and Junette had also some good news . " Kids we

are taking a cruise" Said William . Duke was the first one to jump up and down him being happy to get out of the house . " But we need to pack one day in advance that way we don't run around the house going crazy" Said Junette . " Oh Mom Thank you" Said Duke . " Yea this is going to be awesome" Said Janella. Aze and the others nodded in response meanwhile back at the Sevilles while everyone was

packing Brittany made sure to pack some sets of clothes a couple of Magazines that way she doesn't get bored and some make up she also made sure to bring along her laptop so she and her counterpart can surf the net . As for Alvin well of course he made sure to have everything packed . " Alvin, just take what you need not everything in this room" Said Simon . " Well maybe your right" Said Alvin . Theodore on the other hand made sure to pack some clothes along with some snacks . " Theo, no need to pack a bunch of snacks the people will have everything there for us trust us" Said Paul . " Yea but maybe just a few snacks" Said theo. And that's what he just did he only packed a few snacks after having some help from Eddie and Simon . As for Adam he to needed help from Jeanette and Eleanor on which books to carry along with what music to listen to but that was up to him . " Honestly Adam, books? why those" Asked Brittany while she was packing . " Well I do need to keep my mind fresh" Said Adam .

" Well I am bringing along my make up some magazines and our laptop that way we don't get bored" She said . Adam only nodded in response to what she said . _" Well we are going to have fun so I think I got everything and there will be NO press to bug us to death and fan girls going nuts it would be nice to just get away from it all" _Thought Adam . In the next room over Dave and Claire were packing up as well . " Well I called the captain and he wants us to perform a few songs for the people on the ship so thought I would take some of my best songs" Said Dave as he packed some of his best songs like Bon Jovi ACDC Guns n roses Alice cooper and a lot more . " Well Dave, just so you know its only me that's going to be there besides I'll be the ONLY reporter there I doubt that others would show for this" She said . " Yea your right its just you after all so why even worry" Replied Dave . And so they went on like normal lunch boxes and bags packed and ready to go .

**Arriving at the Carnival Dream**

Once the Seville's piled out of the car of course the Millers Rubin's along with the Baxtons all got out of the car with there chipmunk kids the baxtons were the only ones taking care of Micheal Soron Austin Christina Monicka Serenity Max Kenji and Daewon and they all headed down the walk way toward the cruise ship well everyone except two chipmunks . Once Dave did a head count he wondered.

" Hmm wonder where Alvin and Jill are" Asked Dave . Just then Alvin and Jill came sliding down the Rope that held the cruise ship in place . " Alvin Jill where were you two" Said Dave crossed . " We just checked our room nice view we pretty much signed us up for Hang gliding" Said Alvin . Jill Nodded . " You two are to young for Hang gliding" Said Dave . " Now we are going to establish some rules" He added. " Dave rules are mine and Jill's Middle names" Said Alvin . " Ok our first rule is" Said Dave pointing to Simon . " No hogging the bed even if its the first one you see" Said Simon . " Not a bad rule at all" Said Claire . After they got some rules set Alvin and Jill started creating Havoc for everyone else .

" This is your captain speaking all kids are now allowed on the top deck" Said Alvin . The captain pointed the mic away from Alvin as he took off . Meanwhile the Kids started creating Havoc of there own the kids started spraying the adults with there water guns causing a panic from the adults all at the same time Alvin the suntan lotion and made it like an ice skating rink while the Chipettes were doing some skating of there own Alvin and Jill speed skated past them . " Hey dave" said Alvin as he and Jill went under dave causing him to fall flat on his back . And Alvin and Jill even cause more havoc until night time .

" Your lucky that the captian is kind enough to give us one last chance" Said Dave . " Does that mean were having Dinner with the captain" Asked Brittany . " No I am" replied Dave . " Oh this is so not fair not to him not to us or the captain" Said Brittany furiously. " I tend to agree with Britt on this Thanks Alvin and thanks Jill for ruining any shot we had at having Dinner with the captain" Said Adam also angry. " Uh guys maybe I can smooth things out" Said Simon as he was slipping to help with Dave's Tie . " Listen Dave Sometimes you need to let us make our own choices we all know how Alvin can drive us nuts and he drove me nuts a lot longer so here it is you need to guide Alvin along the racetrack of life but at times you need to let the horse make the choice but just give him a little free reign" Said Simon . " Yea and let the horse crash into the fence" Said Dave still upset . " At times you just to let Alvin, make choices on his own and let him see the results but always be there for him" Relied Simon reassuringly .

" Maybe your right but still I don't want Alvin to get himself hurt" Said Dave as checked out the result of his tie. Finally he put on his Dress jacket and was headed out to have Dinner with the captain . " Ok let see what's on" he then looked at simon who wanted to let Alvin and Adam choose the movie . " On second thought why don't you guys choose the movie" Said Dave as he handed the remote to Theodore . Just before he headed out to have Dinner . " Just have fun but not to much fun oh and Claire could you keep an eye on them" he added before he left . " Now that Dave's gone and Hello Ladies" Said Alvin as he was wearing a white suite . " Alvin what are you doing this time" Asked Simon getting annoyed . " I'm heading to the Casino" He said .

" Oh no your not Dave said-" Said Simon but was cut off by Alvin . " He said that we can make our own Decisions" Corrected Alvin . And on that note he headed out but with Simon in Hot pursuit . Meanwhile Adam and the others just watched the movie well all except Jill who also followed Simon and Alvin . " Hey Britt what do you say that we choose the movie" He asked . " Yea sure why not , not much else to do the internet is pretty much boring and it seems that Jill Sheryl and Charlene must have taken off so that leaves Rebecca Cindy and Katy Jeanette Eleanor Paul Eddie Theodore Charlie You and Me" She said . And So she chose a Comedy Movie .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 encounter with Ian Hawk

**At the captains table **

While Dave just left to go have dinner with the captain he was telling him that if Alvin broke any more rules he would be off the ship and it was certain that a certain man with Glasses was on here. After dinner with the captain . " Ian" Said a confused Dave. " Yea I work here" Said Ian . " Well actaully yes I do work here but at least I do have some money rolling in along with a house of my own" he added .

" Wow thats pretty good what you have going here" Said Dave . " Well of course but still its better than living on the streets with my so called Band" Replied Ian . " What happened to them anyway" asked Dave . " Oh you mean Brian Jason and Ethan yea they still go to school but only thing is I do see them off like any good father would" He said Confidently. " Oh I get it seems that there jealous of my Band for not being the totally popular one did I sum that up right"Asked Dave .

" Yea just about but at least you do a better job my kids drive me nuts but if I do see Alvin break one more rule I'm going to the captain about this" Threatened Ian . Dave knew well not to get on his Bad side it was Alvin he should be worried about along with Jill Sheryl Charlene and the others so he ran into the Casino to round up the others he found Alvin Playing Roulette so he went looking for Simon he found him along with the girls and Charlie . He then Brought them Back only to find Ian and the Captain very crossed so Dave got an earful and was sent back to his cabin . Once inside he put the other chipmunks down to have a good long talk . " Alvin I just can't believe this here you are making more trouble and Simon I know you tried to stop Alvin but I'm disappointed in you Jill Sheryl Charlene and Charlie I'm Also Disappointed in all of you ok so tomorrow we have a little concert to do here and he also gave us one other activity to do shuffleboard now get some sleep cause we need to get ready for our cruise concert to put on for the people of this ship .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Concert shuffleboard Chipwrecked

**Later that night **

He just couldn't sleep he tossed and turned till finally he got up and headed out on deck to take a nice long walk . Ian spotted him and wondered . _" Who is that munk yea i've seen him with Alvin and his brothers once no wait it was Alvin who rescued the girls not him too bad I never met him better go see what he wants" _Thought Ian . As the Pelican walked up to chipmunk in black and lightly tapped him on the shoulder he turned around to see who it was . The Pelican removed his head to reveal Ian Hawk . " Who are you are you the brother of Alvin Seville" Asked the man . " Yea I am and who are you?"Asked the black clad chipmunk .

" _He starting to get smart with me"_ Thought the man . " I'm Ian" He said . " I'm Adam Adam Seville Top lead singer of Adam and the chipmunks" Said Adam . " Nice to meet you so what are you doing out here you know the decks are closed off for the night" He said . " Couldn't sleep so thought I would head out and hang out till I get tired again" Said Adam . " So anyway what happened to Brian Jason and Ethan haven't seen them since the tour" He added . Ian rubbed the back of his head " Well funny story after the tour ended I managed to get out of jail just by making bail so I thought I would work here I just needed a fresh start and a new life as for those three well I suppose they were done with me so I gave them enough money for a plane ticket back to England first class Brian and the chipmunks were no more in other words I have moved on with my life" Said Ian .

"So why make my Dad's life miserable huh?" Asked Adam getting right to the point .

" Right to the point huh alright its I'm Jealous cause your Dad's doing a better job than I ever did funny thing though I suppose you know the story about me the thing is I never got to know them I acted like a jerk I over worked the your brothers and used your sisters as revenge but during that time I spent in jail I had to take a good long look at myself asked myself if I wanted to change to become a new man so

that's what I did I decided to change drop my old life and start new but now that I met you you seem to be the more easy going of the group why is that" Asked Ian . " Easy I'm not as crazy as Alvin plus sometimes I do tend to go a little crazy but just to drive Alvin crazy not only that I am even dating Britt sure our relationship was a rough start but we slowly found some common ground and its been steady since" Said Adam . " Well good for you still I just want you to know that what ever you do in life make it last and keep going in life no matter what or who thinks that they are better than you don't make the

same choices that I made besides you have a good life" Said Ian . " I be sure to keep that in mind so anyway you attending the cruise concert" Asked Adam . " Yea I'll be there just to see you and don't worry I know the six of them hate me and they have a right to" Said Ian remembering what he did to the six chipmunks . " Look don't back just move forward and prove that you have changed there's an old saying 'Actions speak louder than words' keep that in mind" Said Adam . As Adam and Ian kept talking Ian noticed that Adam was starting to get tired . " Hey why don't you head back I'm sure your girlfriend is getting worried about you not knowing where you were" Said Ian " Yea sure thing" Said Adam . And with that black clad chipmunk walked off into the night and heading back to his cabin . _" That chipmunk is just the other side of Alvin at least I just know we might build a friendship but still I want him to know that one day I might find someone to marry I just don't know who yet well better make my rounds for the night" _Thought Ian as he put on his pelican head and walked off into the night .

**With Adam and Brittany **

As Adam slowly entered the cabin to find a sleeping Brittany . _" She's cute when she sleeps oh almost forgot better slip right next to her" _Thought Adam as he changed in to his sweat pants and black t Shirt and climbed into bed with Brittany . Her eyes slowly fluttered open and saw her knight in black armor. " Adam where were you" She hissed . " I was out on the decks ran into your old manager don't worry I wasn't in a cage or threatened" Said Adam reassuring her . " So what did you two talk about" she asked . " Well we talked about what he did and how he's gonna change so I gave him a confidence booster to help him" Said Adam .

" Well you do what you can do but until then the six of us just don't trust him until he can prove himself to us" She said with her arms crossed . " Alright but he knows about our relationship but not to worry at least I still love always have and always will when you need me I'll be there faster than a speeding bullet" Said Adam as he kissed her on the forehead . Brittany could feel her fur ruffle and a small shade of pink form on her face she was blushing what he said . " You know your sweet when you say things like that but you know what I know something that's more than interesting" She said Seductively. Both chipmunks leaned in both sets of eyes closed that is until there lips met for the first time as they broke apart for air they both stared at each other for a length of time before drifting off to sleep for the night .

**The Next Morning **

As the 17 chipmunks got up that is Until Simon and Jeanette stopped to take a look at the two sleeping couple . " Well would you look at that a certain brother must have stayed up to long" Said Simon . " you know Adam he tends to stay up even if he can't sleep even for a concert he's always up coming up with new ideas for concerts to make them end with a bang" Said Jeanette .

" Yea Jean wonder where he was last night I heard the door close but I didn't notice" Said Simon . "Well Adam wears black that's why you didn't see him last night as for him and Britt well lets just say that those two are in love" She said sighing . " Don't worry I'm sure sooner or later something will happen" Said Simon . " Right we do have a cruise concert coming up" Said Jeanette . As Simon and Jeanette walked out to have Breakfast and it was just Adam and Brittany . " Hey Britt time to wake up"

whispered Adam . Her eyes fluttered open to see Adam's arms wrapped around her she nuzzled her face into his chest then looked up into his brown eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before finally breaking free of his grip on her .

" Look I need to get dressed so can I have some Privacy" She asked . " Sure I always gave you that back home" Said Adam . As Brittany headed into the Bathroom to get changed Adam grabbed a change of clothes to get ready for the day a pair of black shorts and another black t shirt and his black cap along with his black sunglasses . _" Never leave home with out these"_Thought Adam as the Door opened he noticed Brittany wearing a spaghetti tank top with skinny jeans along with some white shoes . So Adam went in and changed as well 10 minutes later he came out wearing black shorts a black t shirt his black hat and sunglasses . " Well then lets go join the others on deck" said Adam . Brittany reached up and took off his Sunglasses and put them nice and neat into his pocket. " I don't think your going to need them for when we walk down to the table to join the others now for the concert why not" She said . And so the two walked out holding hands happy as any day .

**At the Stage **

**(10 Minutes before the concert)**

Eddie and Dave went over the final check list for the sound and it was ready to go . " And now Introducing the famous world wide Band ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS" Yelled the announcer and he walked off stage and out came the band ready to go .

" Alright then get ready to Rock

HIT IT!" Yelled Adam into his mic causing everyone to cover there ears

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_This aint a song for the broken hearted _

_NO silent prayer for the Faith Departed _

_And I aint gonna Just a face in the crowd _

_your gonna hear my voice _

_when I shout it out loud _

Everyone : _Its my life and its now or never _

_and I aint gonna live forever _

_I wanna live while i'm alive _

_It's my life _

_My hearts like an open Highway _

_My frankie Said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_Its my life _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _This for ones who stood there ground _

_Tommy and Gina Never back down ,_

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck aint even lucky _

_Got to make your own Brakes _

Everyone :_Its my life and its now or never _

_I aint gonna live forever _

_I just wanna live while im alive _

_its my life _

_My hearts like an open Highway _

_My Frankie Said _

_I did it my way _

_Its my life _

_I just wanna live while I'm Alive _

_Its my Life _

Paul really ripped a solo which earned a lot of grins and Smiles

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_Better stand tall when there calling you out _

_Don't bend don't break Baby don't back down _

Everyone : _IT'S my life and its now or never _

_I aint gonna live forever _

_I just wanna live while I'm Alive _

_Its my life _

_My hearts like an open Highway _

_My frankie Said _

_I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while i'm alive _

_Its my life _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _And its now or never _

_I aint gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while i'm alive _

_its my life _

_My Hearts like an open Highway _

_My frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm Alive _

_Cause its my LIFE _

" Well now how did you guys like that HUH"Said Adam . They had the audience cheering like they were kids again . " Ok this next one you might have heard of then again maybe not , HIT IT THEO" Yelled Adam . Theo Nodded and started up the next song

Alvin: _I am Iron MAAAAAAAAAN_

Adam and Brittany and Alvin :_Has he lost his mind ? Can he see or is he blind _

_can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall _

_Is he alive or dead has he thoughts with in his head we'll just pass him there _

_why should we even care _

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _He was turned to steel _

_in the great magnetic field _

_when it traveled time for the future of mankind _

_Nobody wants him _

_He just stares at the world _

_Planning his vengeance _

_that he will soon unfold _

_Now the time is here_

_for iron man to spread fear_

_Vengeance from the grave _

_kills the people he once saved _

_Nobody wants him _

_they just turn there heads_

_Nobody helps him _

_NOW he has his revenge _

Paul and Eddie just ripped it on the solo Wasting no time

_Heavy boots of lead _

_fills his victims full of dread _

_running as fast as they can _

_Iron man lives AGAIN!_

They were blown away at what they just heard the famous band doing a cover of a black sabbath song but clapped and cheered even the captain who his second in command took over . Meanwhile the band jumped into another song

Adam and Brittany :_Power of love is a Curious thing _

_make a one man wheep make another man sing _

_Change a Hawk to a little white dove _

_More than a feeling thats the power of love _

Jason : _Thougher than Dimaonds ,Rich like cream _

_Stronger and Harder than a bad girls dream _

_Make a bad one good make a wrong right _

_Power of love that keeps you home at night _

Simon and Jeanette : You dont need money Dont take fame

_Dont need a credit card to ride this train _

_It's Strong and its Sudden and its Cruel sometimes _

_but it Might Just save your life _

_Thats the Power of love _

_Thats the power of love _

Alvin : _First time you feel it it might make you sad _

_next time you feel it might make you mad _

_But you'll be Glad baby when you've found _

_Thats the power makes the world go around _

Katy Charlene Charlie Cindy and Rebecca : And it dont take money Dont take fame

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_its strong and its sudden and its cruel sometimes _

_but it might just save your life _

_Eleanor : They Say that all in love is fair _

_yea but you dont care _

_but you'll know what to do _

_When it gets hold of you _

_And with alittle Help from above _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Can you Feel it ? _

_Hmmmm . _

_Paul Just Busted into a Rippin Solo making the audience Clap to the Beat of the song_

John Dee Charlie Theodore and Simon: _and it dont take money and it dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_Tougher than Diamonds and Stronger than Steel _

_You wont feel nothing till you feel _

_You feel the power just feel the power of love _

_Thats the Power thats power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Feel the poooooooower of love _

That had the Audience Clapping like there was no tomorrow so then the Band Jumped right into the next song

_Adam : It starts with one_

Simon :_one thing I don't know why _

_it doesnt even matter how hard you try _

_keep that in mind I designed this ryme to _

_Explain in due time _

Adam : _All I know _

Simon : _Time is Valuable thing _

_watch it fly by as the Pendulum swings_

_watch it count down to the end of the day_

_the clock ticks life away _

Adam : _Its so Unreal_

Simon : _Didn't look out below_

_Watch time go right out the window_

_trying to hold on but didn't even know _

_Wasting it all just to _

Adam : _Watch you go_

Simon : _I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart what it ment to me will eventually be a memory of a time I _

Alvin and Brittany : Tried _so hard and got so far but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter I had to fall to loose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter _

Simon : _one thing I don't know why _

_it doesnt even matter how hard you try _

_keep that in mind I designed this ryme to _

_Remind myself of _

Adam : _How I tried so hard _

Simon : _In spite of the way Mocking me _

_Acting like I was part of your Property _

_Remembering of all the times you fought with me _

_I'm surprised it got _

Adam : _So hard _

Simon : _Things arent the way the were before you wouldn't recognize me anymore _

_not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me _

Adam : _In the End_

Simon : _You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart What it ment to me will eventually be a Memory of a time when I _

Alvin and Brittany : Tried _so hard and got so far but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter I had to fall to loose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter _

_I've put my trust in you _

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_for all this there's something you should know _

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_for all this there's something you should know _

_I _Tried _so hard and got so far but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter I had to fall to loose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter _

" Ok ok the last song is one of my favorites and its our last one of this little performance" Said Theodore. And the Band jumped into the last song

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Adam Brittany and Eleanor : _Girl,you really got me now,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Girl, you really got me now,_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

John Dee and Rebecca : _Girl,you really got me now,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Oh yeah, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

Cindy Charlene and Charlie:_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me (Yeah!)_

_You really got me_

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Jeanette Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy : _Come on! Please, don't ever let me be,_

_I only wanna be by your side._

_Come on Girl!_

_Please, don't ever let me be,_

_I only wanna be by your side._

John Dee and Rebecca : _Girl,you really got me now,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Oh yeah, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me (Yeah!)_

_You really got me_

_Ohhhh..._

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Rebecca Cindy Katy Jeanette and John :_Girl,you really got me now._

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Girl, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

Adam Paul Eddie Katy Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh Girl,you __really got me now._

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, Yeah._

_Oh yeah, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me_

_Whoa!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

As the final song came to an end the Audience clapped and cheered even Ian who just loved it all and just went back to his rounds . Meanwhile the Band finished with the biggest end of all that had everyone talking about them for the rest of the cruise . So as the band got off the stage even Dave and Claire were clapping to the whole thing . So It was on to the only activity that the captain permitted for them shuffleboard

the whole time Brittany was taking her shot Alvin was annoying her to death she just wanted to clobber him can't say anyone blames her though they all came here to have some fun not the fun that Alvin was having . And so Alvin came up with an idea . " How about we turn this Punishment into Funishment" Said Alvin with a devilish grin on his furry. " Hey you wanna trade our donuts for your kite" Asked

Theodore . Of course the kid was stupid enough for the donuts so he handed them the kite and went for the donuts . While the others were holding onto the kite eventually a gust of wind blew the kite out of control and with Alvin still holding on . " I hate when I have to save Alvin's hide its always me me ME saving Alvin's hide" Muttered Simon as he tied the string around the deck chair leg and that spelled Disaster on the spot . The kite made the chair move if only slightly . Eventually it dragged the chair

across entire deck of the cruise ship . " Dave Help" Screamed Alvin . Of course Dave woke up to the screaming of his son . " Alvin" he muttered then his eyes shot wide knowing what was going on he found the hang glider but not before Ian got there first the two of them tried to catch up to them but failed . All 17 chipmunks held on for dear life but not before theodore tied the kite string to the doughnut to keep it from going anywhere . Theodore wanted to eat the Doughnut but Simon and the others told him no it was the only thing keeping the kite stable till they got to some sort of land . Eventually they made it to land . " Where Alive Where alive" Said Alvin . " Good" Brittany smiled before turning to Alvin . " cause now" "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Screamed Brittany . Alvin backed up and took off with Brittany hot on his tail . But not before Adam and the others took off and tried to break it up

**5 minutes later **

" Britt just calm down I know that Alvin messed up but this is no time to go nuts on him we need to pull together and start to build a fire" Said Adam . Brittany looked up to him and smiled at him . " Your right being mad at Alvin would only tear us apart we do need to pull together and find a way off this beach" She said .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Island

Since the chipmunks and Chipettes got "chipwrecked" on a deserted island in the middle of no where . " Ok time to get us some fire going" Said Alvin . " Oh I assume you have a plan Smart guy" Added Alvin . " in fact I do smart guy" retorted Simon . " By using my glasses the light from the sun its focused into a single beam causing fire" Said Simon . " That's awesome" Squealed Jeanette. Unfortunately Simon moved his glasses to his foot burning himself instead . " OWOWOWOWO HOT"  
>screamed Simon as he ran into the water to cool off his foot . Everyone started to either giggle or just bust a gut laughing . " Ok ha ha ha ha very funny" Muttered Simon. Finally they had a shelter built in the jungle .<p>

" Ok I'm done with mine now if you all want some hel-" Alvin was about to finish his sentence when Jill Adam and Brittany finished there's . " Hey it can't hurt to have a little style while Dave rescues us" Said Adam. That's when Alvin broke down and just wanted to cry his eyes out what he did to them luckily Jill took them to a more private area . " Dave's not rescuing us" Said Alvin . " its like every day I screw something up ever since we met him I've been driving him crazy" Alvin was silenced with the lips of Jill on his Alvin's eyes widened when he saw this and so he relaxed into the kiss as he kissed her back. Meanwhile Adam and Brittany . " Ya know I have something planned extra special just for you" Said Adam in a very seductive tone. " Oh I like where this is going" replied Brittany . " Well I have a song just for you that would go good with this moment it goes something like this" Said Adam as he and Brittany began to sing

Adam and Brittany : _Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam : _She loves to laugh _

_she loves to sing _

_she does everything _

_She loves to move _

_she loves to groove _

_She loves the lovin things _

_Ooh all night all night_

_Ooh all night all night _

_So hold tight hold tight _

_Ooh Baby hold on tight _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam : _I was alone , I never knew _

_What good love could do _

_Ooh we touched and we sang _

_About the lovin things _

_Ooh all night all night_

_Ooh all night all night _

_So hold tight hold tight _

_Ooh Baby hold on tight _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam and Brittany looked into each others eyes as they continued to sing

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _She said hold on _

_hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on _

_hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on Baby _

Paul and Jill just Bust into another Solo Meanwhile Megan Joe and Joel Notice that the Band is on sharp focus and even doing there best not to fall behind.

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam and Brittany : _Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

After they stopped singing they looked into each others eyes full of love and passion for each other before saying those three little words ' I love you' something that they had been denying there hearts for a long time . And so the other chipmunks and Chipettes started to sing again

Jeanette : _Earth Angel,earth angel Will you be mine _

_My Darling Dear love you all the time _

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you _

Simon Eleanor and Rebecca : _Earth Angel ,earth angel the one I adore _

_love you forever and ever more_

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you _

Charlie Charlene Eddie and Paul : _I feel for you and I knew _

_the vision of your loveleiness _

_I hope and pray that someday _

_I'll be the vision of your Happiness _

John Dee Cindy Theodore Eleanor Alvin Jill Simon Jeanette Charlie Katy Charlene Paul and Eddie : _Earth angel ,earth angel ,Please be mine _

_my darling dear love you all the time _

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you . _

Both Adam and Brittany both looked away in Embarrassment but looked toward each other again and Kissed . Everyone sighed 'awwe' said Theodore . Everyone looked at him " what?" Replied Theodore . And So they saw a Mango only one way to get it was fight over it . Well Eleanor got it . " My precious my precious" She shouted . Of course everyone cornered her until Jeanette came out on top . "STOP IT STOP IT our first day on this Island and weve become ….. Animals" She shouted. " Well we are animals so whats to expect . Until they heard a rustling in the bushes . " positions everyone" whispered Alvin . Brittany and Adam took sides along Simon Alvin loaded the Ammo . When they saw who it was . "FIRE"Yelled Alvin . Letting got of the string and the fruit whacking the Woman in the head . " Ow hey what gives guys" She said . " Please don't hurt us Mr. Jungle Monster" Whimpered Theodore . " i'm not gonna eat you" she said . "I'm Adam from Adam and the chipmunks I"m sure you've heard of us?" asked Adam . " Who and the what now" she asked clearly puzzled . " Ok maybe this can clear things up" Said Brittany .

Alvin : _Revvin' up your engine _

_Listen to her howlin' roar _

_Metal under tension _

_Beggin' you to touch and go _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Ride into the Danger Zone _

_Headin' into twilight _

_Spreadin' out her wings tonight _

_She got you jumpin' off the track _

_And shovin' into overdrive_

Adam and Brittany :_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_I'll take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_You'll never say hello to you _

_Until you get it on the red line overload _

_You'll never know what you can do _

_Until you get it up as high as you can go _

_Out along the edges _

_Always where I burn to be _

_The further on the edge _

_The hotter the intensity _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Gonna take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

" Sorry don't know you guys" She said .

Suddenly more chipmunks popped out from out of nowhere . " Oh these are my friends that's Jacob ana Artemis Apollo Areo and Fiore Janella Aze Kaylee Amber Rose Mary Riley Rock Mason Aqualina Brydan and Skyler also are Kaylie and Susan and last but not least Nathalie and Gian" Said the woman . " oh and I'm Zoey" Said Zoey. " And here with me is April" Added Zoey . " I'm Adam and this is Brittany thats Alvin Jeanette Simon Theodore Eleanor Paul Eddie Katy John Dee Rebecca Cindy Charlie Joe Joel and Megan" Said Adam gesturing to each Chipmunk and Chipette . " So you need a ride back to my place" Asked Zoey.

" Yea sure we could use a ride" Said Eleanor . Luckily Zoey didn't know that there caretaker Dave was looking for them the same with Ian . Meanwhile back with Zoey and the others they all zipped back to her place . Except for Eleanor who accidentally Broke her Ankle . " OWOWOWOWO OH IT HURTS" Screamed Eleanor . Everyone made it to her side just in time Luckily Adam and Jeanette got right to work making Crutches for her along with a wheel chair . " Thanks guys this means a lot to me really Thanks Adam I knew you would help me" She said . " Hey I do what I can for either my sisters or brothers" Replied Adam .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Romance is in the air

**Back at the beach **

As all 17 chipmunks snuggled into there leaf sleeping bags only two couldn't sleep a black clad chipmunk and a pink clad Chipette . Since Adam couldn't sleep he got out of his sleeping bag and decided to watch the stars and stare out at the Ocean Brittany noticed this and went over to join him . " Hey whats wrong" she asked . " Well I miss Dave ever since I was taken that day I just wanted to find a way to pay him back and this is it being chipwrecked on a Deserted Island with Probably no chance of escape and if so well who knows what they'll find" Said Adam Sadly . Brittany put a comforting Paw around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her and laid her head on his shoulder. " Don't worry Dave will find us say I know of a way to pass the time how did Dave and the others find you?" she Asked .

" Well if I remember right it was during a rain storm my tree was about to be struck by lightening I escaped and into a pipe leading into the Basement I then hid behind some boxes and tried to clean myself up as best as I could that is until Alvin was going to pull a prank on Simon and Theodore what he found in here was me wet from head to tail so he tried to find where the sound was coming from of course being the quick one that I am I hid between some more boxes said he called himself 'speedy Seville' didn't know why though I was able to out smart him till he found me Alvin got Dave Simon and Theodore down there to help me I didn't have any family no one would take care of me I was practically on my own after my parents left me so Dave took me into the kitchen and dried me off and Theo made some of his Hot Coco man did that warm me up so out of the kindness of his heart they all adopted me got me an education Alvin and Theodore helped me play the guitar and sing though I wasn't very good but with time Improved vastly from where I was and it was time to head out to Paris and I'm sure the rest you know" Said Adam finishing up his story .

Brittany was shocked but also she felt butterflies in her stomach being this close to a boy . She even felt love toward this kid . " Adam there's something I need to tell you" She said Nervously . " Shoot" replied Adam . " I'm in love with you" She said hoping for a response . It took Adam a few minutes to regain his composer before he could form words. " Y you love me?" asked the puzzled chipmunk " Yea for the longest time I love you I just didn't know you would love me back that's why we are so competitive but after the school concert I had to know if you loved me back or not" She said .

" Britt of course I love you I mean look at Alvin it took him a few days to confess his love toward Jill same with Simon and Theodore and now me" Said Adam . Brittany looked at him with loving eyes as did the black clad chipmunk the two leaned in they could feel each others hot breath on each other there eyes half closed and there lips met for the second time since the cruise ship and so she led him to

the shelter to where they would have an unforgettable moment in there lives . As Brittany removed her clothes so did Adam both were standing naked so Adam was on top of Britt . " Hey you ready" Asked Adam . " Take me I'm all yours" She said . So Adam Stuck his fully erect Meat Stick inside her the pain only lasted a few minutes before he started to work up a steady rhythm . " More Adam More oh ooh more more more more yea right there keep going ooh yea" She moaned and they made sweet music in the night . So the two just laid there and so Adam took his meat stick out of her and laid down beside her stroking her Auburn hair ever so lightly and looking at her Icy Blue eyes as if he was just lost in them and Brittany just traced with her fingers on his chest and they kissed once more before finally drifting off into the night


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The escape

**Back at the shelter **

As Adam and Brittany woke up the next morning it was time to get ready for the day so both slipped on there clothes and headed out to the beach so the other chipmunks were looking for them . " Where were you" Asked a very crossed Simon. " we needed to get away for the night" Said Adam. Everyone looked at each other puzzled and confused . "Let me guess you two did it" Said Simon . " Uh yea" Said Adam . " Wow this is your first mistake when do you plan on telling Dave" Asked Jeanette . " I was thinking after the International Music Awards" Said Brittany . " Ok Fine but you two had better tell him or we will" Said Simon . " Fine with me" Said Adam . Soon Alvin walked up to him and Brittany . " I never expect you two to do it though Simon is right you two had better tell Dave and soon trust me" Said Alvin . " Look don't worry I've got this" Replied Adam coolly . Alvin only gave a shrug and walked off next was Eleanor Cindy Rebecca and Katy . " Look Adam we as sisters know you that you will take care of your unborn child but know this if you break her heart on this by either cheating or dumping her for another girl we will find you and leave you in such a mess you won't even think of having kids at all this ain't no threat its a promise" Said Eleanor . " I know that I would never do that to your sister I love her with all my heart" Said Adam knowing that Eleanor ment business . " Well then now that we that settled we do need to find a way off the Island" Said Eleanor . " Right then and i'm taking charge of this operation" Said Adam . They all met in the shelter later that afternoon . " Alright listen up as soon as Jacob and the others get here we can get to work on building this raft" Said Adam . Once Jacob and the others arrived they all took spots . " Alright now that your all here time we get to work when Britt was going to take her morning bath the water there heated up which ment we are on a active volcano and sooner or later this island might go BOOM we don't know when but we might as well just plan ahead to be safe ok Jacob you and Amber are going to be working with Theodore and Eleanor on the ropes Simon you Jeanette rose and Mary are going to be working to find as much food as you can Paul Sheryl the two of you are going to be working with Rocky Mason and Aqualina are going to try and find what you can to help us get cast off the rest of you start making sails for when we do cast off Jill you and Alvin are going to be helping me Brittany Ana and the others in the design of this Raft ok everyone you know what to do" Said Adam . And everyone left to do what they need to do

**Meanwhile with Dave and Ian **

" Dave how do you except us to find the chipmunks" Whined Ian . " Look I know how they think and I think I just found one of them" Said Dave point at Theodore . " THEO" Shouted Dave Theo ran over to Dave and both hugged Ian was about to gag when he thought of the talk he had with the top lead singer and had to press on . " Ok theo where's Adam" Asked Dave . " He's in the second shelter with flowers can't be to hard" He said as he went back to making ropes for the raft . As Ian and Dave made there way to shelter that Theodore told them . " Hey Dave" Said Adam . "Ian" Added Adam . " Ok listen up Dave Ian we need Oars" Said Adam . So Dave and Ian went to work on the oars .

**Back with Adam and the others **

Meanwhile Zoey caught Jeanette and used her to fish out the gold but she didn't get the gold she was rescued by Alvin and the others . " Listen Zoey sometimes you can't get your old life back you just have to move on alittle Black Clad chipmunk told me that but listen don't make the choices I made all you have to do is just let the past die" Said Ian . Eventually Ian and Zoey helped pull Dave up while Alvin and the others made it back to the beach followed closely behind by Dave Ian and Zoey. Finally they all casted off Jacob and the others were already aboard with Adam and the others already boarding while Ian zoey and Dave just getting On and so they casted off stroking as fast as they can but were caught in the smoke of the exploding volcano . " Now we'll never get to the Internationale music awards" Sighed Eleanor . When All of them looked up they saw a rescue Helicopter above them they droped low enough to rescue the all the chipmunks and the three humans and flew them to the International Music Awards the Munks and the Munkators were already there just waiting for them and so once they arrived they were all cleaned up even Adam and Brittany and so they were ready .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The International Music Awards and a New sister

**Back Stage**

As Adam and the others were all cleaned up and ready to go Adam looked toward Brittany . " Finally we can actually perform looking our best but still though what happened on that island was unforgettable something that even you and me won't ever forget" Said Adam.

" Yea your right Adam being on that Island was fun but as the old saying goes ' all good things must come to an end' and not only that we made some friends so yea we got a lot of stuff out of this and I must admit this island changed us mostly Alvin and Jill" replied Brittany as she applied her last layer of make up . " There done" she said into the mirror .

"Is the Band ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS Ready?" Asked the Curtain Director. " Yea were ready" Called Adam. " OK Good just checking the munks are going first then the Munkators then finally you guys . Meanwhile Zoey along with her chipmunks took seats all dolled up and ready to watch an unforgettable show . " Hey Jacob how would you like to meet your soon to be Dad" she Asked . " would I who is he" Asked Jacob . " Ian Hawk" was her only reply .

" Ok Monicka here's the song that were doing tonight Green day on the boulevard of broken dreams the Munks are doing Someone that your with" Said Micheal . " Peace of cake" replied Monicka . " Yea this should be a walk in the park" Said Soron. Austin Max Serenity Chrissie Kenji and Daewon all agreed doing a Green Day song it should be a walk in the park.

**Show Time **

**First up the Munks **

" Ok our First Band came all the way from West Eastman High school give it up for THE MUNKS" Yelled the announcer .

Luke Emil Angnes and Aleida :_I reside in 209 your 208_

_You moved in last Friday night and I just couldn't wait _

_So I tried to call you across the hall to ask you out someday _

_But a Line Formed outside your door and I was way to late _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday _

_And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake _

_Last night I heard your Key it hit around 4 Am_

_Instead of being out with me you must have been out with him _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

" And that was the Munks with Someone that your with next up we have another Band that is also from westeastman Highschool give it up for none other than THE MUNKATORS" He yelled .

Soron and Micheal : _I_ _walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

Chrissie Serenity and Max :_ My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walkin down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_And know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

Max Austin Kenji and Daewon: _My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone _

" And that was the Munkators with Bouleavard of broken dreams and now the Band you have been all been waiting for the one that took the world by storm with songs that even we didn't even know they could cover they were once known as Alvin and the chipmunks and Brittany and the chipettes now with new chipmunks they are known as ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS" He yelled .

Brittany and the chipettes :_Sun goes down ,I'm just getting _

_i'm heading for the city lights _

_Radio blasting on the way to the club _

_Gonna Rock this town tonight _

_Your living in a mans world _

_they tell us _

_but we aint gonna buy it _

_the things there trying to sell us NOW_

_Cause were the girls of rock n roll _

(_ooooooooh oh!)_

_Yea ere the girls of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll ol ol ah!) _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _OH YEAH Curtins up _

_and i'm ready to go My guitar's in my hands _

_there's nothing more than i'd rather do _

_Than play in rock n roll band _

_What we have is what we will be given _

_Headed for the top _

(_Don't you know)_

_we'll never stop believing Now _

_Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_you'd better believe it yea yea yea)_

_Yea were ,The Boys of Rock n roll_

(_Rock n roll oh!)_

Brittany and the chipettes: _we are the girls we are the girls _

_we are the girls of rock n rolll_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _we are the boys we are the boys_

_we are the boys of Rock n roll _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_ooooh oh oh oh)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Better be believing cause we are)_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll )_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

( _Rock n roll rock n roll rock n roll )_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

( _Gonna rock n roll and roll n rock and roll and rock and roll)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Gonna Rock n roll)_

" Well now how was that for an opening" Asked Adam . The Audience cheered there heads off . " Well then time for another" Said Alvin .

Alvin Adam and Brittany _:I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you  
>I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you<br>And than the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
>He said that<em>

Simon Jeanette and Katy: _ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<br>__ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<em>

Eleanor Sheryl Charlene and Charlie : _I told the witch doctor, you didn't love me true  
>I told the witch doctor, you didn't love me nice<br>And than the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
>He said that<em>

Simon Jeanette and Katy: _ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<em>

John Dee and Rebecca _You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
>And I'll admit I wasn't very smart<br>So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
>And he taught me the way to win your heart<em>

_My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say_  
><em>My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do<br>I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

Simon Jeanette and Katy : _ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<em>

Theodore Paul and Cindy: _You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
>And I'll admit I wasn't very smart<br>__So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
>And he taught me the way to win your heart<em>

_My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
>My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do<br>I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

_Oh, baby_  
>Simon Jeanette and Katy :<em>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang (come on and)  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabang bang_

_ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<em>

Adam : _Once upon a time _

_Not so long ago_

Alvin and Brittany : _Tommy used to work on the docks _

_Union's been on strike _

_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough _

_Gina works the diner all day _

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _

_For love - for love _

Sheryl and Eddie : _She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got _

'_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

Simon Paul Theodore Eleanor and Katy : _We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _Tommy got his six string in hock _

_Now he's holding in what he used _

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _

_Gina dreams of running away _

_When she cries in the night _

_Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday _

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _

'_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_We've got to hold on ready or not _

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

" So liking this so far huh" Said Adam . The Auidence was chanting Adam's Alvin's and Brittany's name they loved them not for there looks cause there just being themselves . " Well then onto the next song" Said Simon .

Adam : _Your cruel device _

_Your blood, like ice _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

_Your mouth, so hot _

_Your web, I'm caught _

_Your skin, so wet _

_Black lace on sweat _

Alvin : _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

Brittany : _One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah _

_I don't want to break these chains _

_Poison, oh no _

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,_

" Alright you all know this one its by Lady Gaga the lyrics should give you a clue" Said Theodore .

Brittany: _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-ma!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Ba-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-ma!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

Adam and Brittany :_ I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as its <em>_free__  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love)_

I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

_I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>

Brittany : _You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want it bad, your bad romance_

Adam Alvin and Brittany :_ I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Brittany :_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-ma!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>

Adam and Brittany : _I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>Cause youre a criminal  
>As long as your mine<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>

Alvin and Brittany :_ I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo stick<br>Want you in my rear window  
>Baby, you're sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _You know that I want you  
>('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)<br>And you know that I need you  
>I want a bad, bad romance<br>__  
>I want your love and<br>I want your revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<br>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
>I want your love and<br>All your lovers' revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-ma!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-ma!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

_Want your bad romance_

Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Make them Munks go crazy

Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move them Munks go crazy

I want your lovin'  
>I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I dont wanna be friends<p>

J'veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ta revenge<br>J'veux ton amour  
>I dont wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I dont wanna be friends<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>I dont wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

_Caught in a bad romance  
>Want your bad romance!<em>

I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-ma!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Katy :_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
>Turned on some <em>_music__ to start my day  
>I lost myself in a familiar song<br>I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
>I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)<br>'till I see Marianne walk away  
>I see my Marianne walkin' away<em>

Simon and Jeanette:_ So many people have come and gone  
>Their faces fade as the years go by<br>Yet I still recall as I wander on  
>as clear as the sun in the summer sky<em>

Paul and Sheryl :_ It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
>I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)<br>'till I see Marianne walk away  
>I see my Marianne walkin' away<br>__  
><em>Eddie and Charlene : _When I'm tired and thinking cold  
>I hide in my music, forget the day<br>and dream of a girl I used to know  
>I closed my eyes and she slipped away<br>She slipped awa y. She slipped away._

Charlie John Dee Rebecca Cindy Jill and Eddie: _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
>I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)<br>'till I see Marianne walk away  
>I see my Marianne walkin' away <em>

" WOW and that was the famous and Now Legendary Band Adam and the chipmunks with the final hit of the now famous Song More than a feeling and now the award for the longest performance and best choice of songs goes to The munks Adam and the chipmunks and The munkators Good night and hope to see you here next week" He said .

After the show ended Ian got down on one knee and asked . " Zoey I know that you have no one in your life at this moment but would you marry me?" Asked Ian . Zoey's eyes lit up like a christmas tree when she heard those words . " Yes yes yes I will marry you" She cried tears of joy as he slipped the ring on her finger . And now a new band was about to be born Jacob and the chipmunks execpt for Kaylee who took a liking to Alvin . " Hey Dad seems kaylee wants to live with us is that ok with you" Asked Alvin .

" Well I don't see any harm in that so why not" Said Dave . And so Kaylee now has a last name Seville Kaylee Seville and she was the little sister with a older brother to call her own along with an oldest brother and oldest sister along with other brothers and sisters . As they all piled back into the car in which Claire already had parked and waiting . " Dave I was worried and whats up with Ian and that girl" she asked clearly puzzled . " Oh did you not hear Ian is now engaged to Zoey which now comes with a new band" Said Dave. " Ok Britt time to tell them" Said Adam. " Right" whispered Brittany . " Uh guys I'm pregnant" She said . Everyone turned around shocked . " Well who's the father" Asked Claire . " I am" Said Adam . " And I will stick with her cause I love with all my heart" He added . " Ok Adam when we get home me you and Brittany are going to have a talk about this" Said Dave upset but also happy that he's getting new babies into the family .

**The Car trip home**

The ride home was quite as a mouse no one spoke a word . Dave and the others headed inside even Kaylee . " Ok Adam Brittany when did this Happen" Asked Dave . " Back on the island" Said Adam . "I see well if I know Eleanor then she made you promise that you would help raise this unborn child" Said Claire .

" Then you heard right" Said Brittany . " And before you ask me ' are you ready to take that step?' Yes Dave I am being on that island taught me and the rest of us responsibility and how to look after each other" Said Adam . "Now your education how are you gonna manage that" Asked Dave. " Well I'm sure that Claire can look after the baby"Said Adam . " Ok so we know money's not a problem" Said Dave . " Now what about living arrangements" Asked Claire . " Easy we can use the money from our concerts and buy ourselves a house" Said Brittany . " Well seems that you two had it all planned out" Said Dave. " But just listen I know that you two are made for each other and you have all of us to back you two up no matter what" Said Dave as he placed a hand on both of them . " Hey thanks" Said Brittany . And so the two of them walked off . " Oh uh Britt I got your laptop and all of your other stuff while on the way back" Said Claire . " Honey don't worry let them take a bath and lie down heaven forbid they need the rest after a concert like that" Said Dave .

**A/N **

**Well in the follow up Brittany does give birth and Ian and Zoey end up marrying each other oh as for the new sister she is going to be taught how to dance and sing and play a musical instrument so tell me what the names of the baby or babies should be in the review box **


End file.
